1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a battery mounting mechanism for mounting batteries of different sizes in an apparatus main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Special batteries have been used in video cameras and other such imaging devices in recent years. For instance, rechargeable batteries that are commonly used for video cameras come in different sizes depending on their capacity, and there has been a practical need for a mechanism with which batteries of different sizes can be mounted. Also, a structure for directly mounting batteries on the outside of a video camera housing has been employed as a battery mounting mechanism for commercial-use video cameras so that the batteries can be replaced more easily.
For example, the mechanism described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application H4-16869 has been proposed as this type of battery mounting mechanism. This battery mounting mechanism includes a box-shaped main body, a first support member, a second support member, a latching member, and a release member.
The main body has a lid that can be opened and closed. The first support member individually supports the bottoms of a first battery and a second battery that have different sizes. The second support member restricts the upper face of the first battery and the two side faces of the second battery. The latching member is provided on the inside of the main body, and restricts upward movement of the first and second batteries. The release member releases the restriction of movement of the first and second batteries by the latching member.
With the above-mentioned conventional configuration, however, when the first battery is removed, restriction of the first battery by the support members and the latching member must be released. Also, when the second battery is removed, restriction the second battery by the support members and the latching member must be released. In other words, although batteries of different sizes can be mounted with this battery mounting mechanism, removing the batteries involves a lot of work.